The shunt resistor is used, for example, for monitoring battery current of electrical charge and discharge, and for controlling battery current of electrical charge and discharge etc. The shunt resistor is inserted in the route of the current to be monitored, the voltage caused at both ends of the shunt resistor by the current is detected, and the current is detected from already-known resistance value. A structure of voltage detection circuit, which takes out voltage caused at both ends of the resistor, has been proposed in laid-open Japanese patent publication 2003-121481.
In the patent publication, a wiring structure has been described so that error voltage caused by tiny self-inductance of current detection resistor of surface-mount type can be prevented from influencing the detection voltage of the resistor by cancelling the error voltage. The error voltage caused by self-inductance existing in the resistor is cancelled by voltage basing on mutual-inductance formed at voltage detection wiring, which is disposed close to along central axis of the surface mount-type resistor (refer to FIG. 3 and [0016]-[0021]).
However, since shunt resistor for high current usage is generally large in size, and thus it is difficult to surface-mount on voltage detection circuit board etc. Therefore, there are cases where application of above-mentioned wiring structure might be difficult.